


Not A Liability

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: He's supposed to be watching over you while you're sick, but Hugo's getting distracted.





	Not A Liability

Hugo Stiglitz had  _one_  job tonight, and goddamn if you weren’t making it a nightmare. It was a job he hadn’t minded taking, since you were his and his alone, anyway, thank you very much, Aldo. It was always his job to take care of you. Always.

Even when you made it miserable.

“i don’t want to stay in bed,” you complained for the thousandth time.

He inhaled deeply on his cigarette. “I don’t give a shit. If you get out again, I’m going to tie your hands to the headboard.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” You sniffled miserably. “It’s not my fault.”

“It’s not. People get ill. You’re a liability right now. You need to rest and get better.” He’d told you this a thousand times. “Now go to sleep.”

“I can’t believe you would call me a liability.”

“…Are you crying?”

Your head disappeared under a pillow. Hugo dropped his cigarette in a box of sand and crossed the room to your bed. He could feel the fever on your skin.

“Don’t cry. To the others, you are a liability on their mission. To me, you are not. To me, you are mine to take care of, and so I am taking care of you.” He rubbed his hand up and down your spine. “You’ll feel well again. Soon. And, when you do, I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck you for hours and hours…I won’t let you go. I’ll keep you to myself.”

“Promise?” Your voice was muffled. 

He smirked down at your little feverish form. “I think of it more as a threat.”

“Ha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
